hey DJ, Imma going crazy over you
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He was the most feared man in history, and she was now his lover, his innocent and perfect lover. And he loved it.
1. People Like You make me look better

It had started in a very simple way. Temptation was an enemy but the greatest enemy one would ever have would be yourself, and that's what Naruto Uzumaki learned during his years as Hokage of the Leaf country. Some would say that boy was always a troublemaker and a pain in the ass, but most of the people who knew that young man would say he was the greatest, kindest and most ambitious man they've ever met.

It was during spring when he was chosen, after granny Tsunade's death and he really tied his hardest, times were hard and he wanted to share all his heart with someone, and that someone was now his wife, Hinata Hyuuga, but of course you wouldn't have expected those two to become a couple since Naruto was always behind Sakura Haruno and Hinata was always shy, he actually dated her for a while before proposing, the two of them were in love and had been for a while now.

It was nice to be in love, she concluded and Sakura knew what it had been, after Sasuke Uchiha's betrayal some could say she was never the same, but it was not only the feeling of betrayal, it was the pain of not being able to do anything, of feeling useless and that was one thing she hated. Of course it was one of the great ninja rules to control your emotion or they would make you weak, but she knew that in her case, they made her stronger.

And now that she thought of it while she paced the hospitals hall, she hadn't heard much of the younger Uchiha, but she knew Uchiha Itachi was dead, by courtesy of the younger one and yet he never returned. She learned to deal with it, try to forget and move on and yet she hadn't dated anyone after that, well, after Neji Hyuuga. She smiled as she thought of that one, he was a brilliant man and yet such a cold lover, in the end she had broken up with him and she had helped him get his girl, TenTen.

Truth was, Sakura was one of the most wanted women in the whole country, she was the kindest according to some and a bitch according to others, of course those others were usually the ones she had been healing without anesthesia. She hated causing others pain and they knew it. She walked down to one of the rooms she often visited and grabbed the chart outside the door, it was the room where she had seen so much death. She forced a smile and tried to forget about all that, she walked in and saw the small girl on the bed, an IV into her arm, the heart monitor beeping steadily and some other needles into her.

"Hello Lana", she said and the small girl looked down from the tv show she was watching, poor thing was a patient suffering of Leukemia and so far no donors could be matched. Sakura really wanted to help her and yet no one would volunteer. The pain of the needle was pretty big and all those people who could help her were instead doing all they could and what poor Lana could not.

Sakura had taken it into her own hands and sent a bit of her own DNA to match to Lana's, she was still waiting for the results and the donor matches. Hopefully they would be positive. "Hi Miss Sakura", she said and smiled, she was looking rather good today but that was what sucked from Leukemia, one day you could be almost as new and the next you'd be so weak you couldn't even sit up. Her heart clenched on those days.

Now all she could do was wait and hope, Lana was like a small sister and that's all she wanted for her, to make her better.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

He watched from above, after all this was all planned and calculated to extreme chances and he could not fail. His mission was to look after Sakura Haruno from Konoha and take as much information as he could to take back to the master, if he failed his life would cover that pay.

He watched her walk out of the hospital and wave to a couple of people on the way, he was not being sensed and all he could think of was why the master wanted her, but could she be so naïve to just walk around, unprotected? He doubted that.

Her house was being monitored and pictures were taken and after a couple of hours, the information had been sent. All without Sakura Haruno's knowledge.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

She woke up to something outside her window, it was a shadow and she was instantly alert. She opened her curtains with a weapon in her hand and could see or sense no one, she closed it with a sigh and turned around, she heard something but had no time to react as she was tackled by something. She opened her eyes and saw what is was, snakes! More than half a dozen snakes had incapacitated her and some were going into her clothes, all disgusting.

"No! get off you slimy things!" she kept on trying to fight her way out but other arrived and her hands and ankles were tied, she opened her eyes when she sensed a chakra flare and all she could do was stare. "Sakura", that voice said and she tried to look for the source of the voice, it was dark and yet, the mystery man turned on a candle she had on her dresser. "Sasuke." was all she could muster before struggling even more, he smirked, all the information he had gotten was right, she was still what he wanted.

"Sakura…" he said and the smug smirk grew as he approached her, she was looking terrified and he loved it, his hand caressed her cheek and a cold chill went down her spine. She could only look at him with wide eyes, "What do you want, Sasuke?" she said and fear was creeping onto her brain, she had stopped fighting, realizing she couldn't win.

"You" was all she got from him as answer and she snorted, "Like Hell you Do!" she wanted him out of her room, out of her house and out of her life! But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and she knew it. He grabbed her and she watched with shock as he came closer, his tongue licking her cheek and surprisingly, it was arousing. She shuddered though and he smirked, one of his hands grabbed her chin and he kissed her, his tongue probing and poking in and out of her mouth, she groaned lightly and she realized what he was doing, she tried to get him off but he overpowered her.

His other hand was on her breast, kneading and groping with strength and she found it pleasurable, she was being molested by her ex-teammate! She had to make him stop but all her strength seemed to run off when he gnawed on her lips, she whimpered and kissed back with more might. The hand that was holding her chin let go and caressed its way down, until it stopped on top of her most prized possession, her lower self, her pure lower self. She whimpered and struggled again, but his fingers made their way to the skirt and pulled down harshly, she tried to move but those damned snakes were helping him!

She gasped when he reached his goal, no one had ever touched there he realized with awe, he was going to be her first and she would enjoy it. Fingers made her way into her and she whimpered in delight, nothing had ever felt this way and she hated the fact she liked it. But her damn loyalty helped her for once, she pulled away from his lips and gasped when his fingers dug deeper. "Please, Sasuke don't!" and he heard what she called him. "I'm not Sasuke", he whispered into her ear and she whimpered again, his hands had found a steady tempo and it made her bite her lip to not scream in pure pleasure.

"Oh God, Sasuke-kun! Don't… stop!" she said and that was all he needed to hear, she was thrown onto the bed and by courtesy of the one and only Uchiha removed of her clothing, staying naked under his body. He didn't have to worry about her wanting to escape after this, she was clouded with lust and he could see it, his tongue and teeth took hold of her earlobe and she moaned in a low voice, what a sexy voice he thought.

She took hold of his shirt and fisted it, obviously wanting it off and all he could think of was making her take it off. "Sakura," he groaned and licked her right breast, she was already aroused he noted and her breasts were the perfect example, and he bit down on the left one. Sakura's moans would be heard and he was more than pleased, she could scream all she wanted.

Sasuke was her enemy, her weakness and god, just the sight of his eyes made her want to kiss him all over, but she was past all sanity, she pulled Sasuke down and kissed him hard, her own tongue in his mouth. "Fuck you, Sasuke-kun. For making me this way", she said and he smirked into her kiss, she could act all tough but one pinch from the fingers on her nipple made her moan in delight.

It was enough, he thought and removed all the cloth barriers between them, without a thought, he plunged in and Sakura's vision was filled with white and patches of light, she hissed in pain and he stopped for a minute, finally some consideration, she thought and just when she was letting go of that breath, he moved. She had never made love before, no, this was not making love, this was just simple sex. Nothing special about it and yet she didn't care.

Her knees bent and were coming close to her body, she thanked her flexibility and he did too. It was quick and passionate, her body was covered in sweat and her face was flushed, a pretty blush on her face he thought, and her eyes shut tight. He scowled and bit on her shoulder, making her open her eyes and he kissed her, she was so close now and she could feel the tight knot in her stomach, her hands fisted the sheets under her and she was done. Not too long after it was re-done and she came again, Sasuke was just reaching his limit. Finally he went limp on her and made one love mark on her breast and stood up. He winked at her and got off the bed.

The snaked were gone, she realized as she panted and he was now leaving. "I hate you", she whispered into the dark and was only met by a dark chuckle. Oh if she only knew what was coming up next.


	2. My Life is not all about you I think

She woke up to a start, oh it was just a dream she thought and she couldn't have been more off target, there she laid, naked and with a small amount of blood between her thighs, pain between the aforementioned and love marks all over her body, she sobbed into her own hands and when she was done feeling sorry for herself, took a shower.

She scrubbed her body but she knew she was not raped, she had wanted it, she had enjoyed it and so had he, she thought. She needed to distract herself and so she dressed, and as she walked into her room she took the stained sheets and put them in the washer, locked the door of her house and walked to the hospital. The small ache was still bothering her but she tried to forget about it, when she arrived to her work place, she got some good news. The results were back and they were positive, so now all she had to do was inform Lana. She smiled at that, she would be happy.

She knocked on the door and walked in, she looked down today and smiled at her, "Lana, I've got some good news", she started and she looked slightly hopeful. "We found a match and she's glad to help you", she said and Lana seemed so happy it was cute. "Who is it, Ms. Sakura?" she asked and even though she was so excited, she couldn't sit up. "you're looking at her, Lana", and with that, she was hugged with so little strength she wondered if she had gotten the answer in time.

She had left the child with bright eyes and a big smile on her face, she had been called to the Hokage's office and it was said it was very important. She got there as quick as she could and found Naruto with a very serious face, "Hokage-sama," she bowed and gave him a warm smile, she sat down and crossed her legs, a habit she had developed when too nervous. "Sakura-chan, I told you to not call me like that", he said with a frown, completely forgetting about the matter in his hands.

"Sure Naru-baka, what is it that was so important?" she asked and then remembered what she meant to ask, "Oh wait, before you start, as head of the hospital, remember the child we got in the death room with leukemia? Lana Wong? I found a compatipable match", she said and Naruto grinned, "Great, who is I-" he was interrupted by a single "dobe," and Sakura froze to her very last nerve.

That voice, it couldn't have. She closed her eyes tight and tried to imagine she was in another world in another life, but the voice came closer and her knees buckled. She looked desperately at her best friend, at her hokage, at Naruto. What she saw made her fear for everyone, pain written all over his face, desesperation and the feeling of not being able to do anything about it.

"Sakura", that voice continued and she could feel the heat rising in her body, it had to be a genjutsu! Her shaky hands did the seals and nothing happened, it was reality and it bite her in the ass. "Sa- Sasuke", her voice was also shaky but she had expected worse. He was here, and it scared her.

"What do you want? How can you… be here?" she wanted some answers, why and how was he allowed permission to be here? She watched as he gave Naruto a long, dark look and said man left the room with a grunt. "Sakura", his deep voice repeated, and she felt dizzy. "No, no! you, you're a traitor, you shouldn't be here!" she said, panic clear in her voice. He detected it and smirked at his own power, slowly he stepped close to her, cornering her against the huge desk that sat in the middle of the spacious office. Traitor, he thought. Oh how he hated that word, but she'd learn that, she'd see why he was doing this.

"I'm Otokage", was all he said before his hands grabbed her forearm and pulled her small body to his own, "And you're coming with me to Sound. You'll be mine now, Sakura". she blinked and a smile was starting to tug at her mouth, this was madness, she thought and when his grip got tighter she realized she had said it out loud. And he had heard her clearly.

All she could do was stare at this man, the scar on his hand, the hand that held her close to him and the same hand that had given her so much pleasure and thrill, the same hand that had killed and taken lives so merciless fully. A bit of a chill went through her as she realized he could kill her in a blink of an eye, "Why are you doing this, Otokage-sama?" she asked with as much respect as she could muster, she had to bite her tongue to not add the extra bastard.

"You." and all she could muster was "No way in hell." He raised his eyebrow and watched as her eyes drifted to the door, his hand was still around her arm and she looked vulnerable. She was evaluating her chances to escape, he realized and his eyes narrowed, his lips covered hers in one swift movement and she gasped, his pleasure increased as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned softly. She shouldn't be having so much power on him, she shouldn't be able to muster feelings in him, and yet she could and always had been able to.

She was still not accepting his order and it pissed him off, his fingers found her way to her skirt and she closed her eyes, her mouth opening to give him a soundless moan, it was exhilarating. "You will come back with me, and you will be mine, and if you don't accept my whole army will come and kill all your fucking people, boys will be decapitated, girls will be raped by my hungry men, women will be slayed and the men will be slaved. It's all your choice, baby", he whispered and she shuddered, "Sasuke-kun, please don't…" she whispered as he intended on making her his all over the Hokage's desk, she couldn't.

"I'll go! I'll go…. But just give me time, Sasuke-kun, I have things to do…" she trailed off and his fingers pinched her nipple, she had to bite down on her lip to not call out for him. His tongue flickered over her ear lobe and all she could wonder was how in hell had Naruto not walked in yet? And it was then when she realized he couldn't do anything about it.

"Nothing will make me wait." Sasuke was an Uchiha and the Uchiha's got what they want when they wanted it, and he wanted her now, but that would be no fun, he would tease her and make her own libido increase until she wanted him just as back. His fingers continued with their work and her breaths came in short and ragged, oh how he enjoyed this, the peak was being reached and she closed her eyes and fireworks went off behind her eyelids. Oh the pleasure he could bring her, but Lana…

Her eyes shot open, Lana! How could she be so selfish? Her body was weak but she found enough strenght to grab onto Sasuke's shirt, "Please, Sasuke-kun. There just one more surgery I have to do, I can't leave without doing it, she'll be heartbroken I can't d-!" she got cut off by his lips again, they were more urgent than before and he could not wait. Who the hell was so important?

She kissed him back, begging for time. "Please, Sasuke-kun. I'll go with you, I'll be yours but let me do this", and in her eyes tears shown were already displeasing him, he glared at her and one word was sufficient, after all, blood had pooled up in his loins and he wanted her now. But then again, why was he waiting?

A few hand signs later, and they were in her home, on her bed, on her sheets, which were still undone from the previous activities, he would have her now, wherever she liked it or not. And his mouth met her own mouth, her breasts and her heated core, he made her go up to heaven and back down and yet nothing could compare to the feeling he felt when he slipped into her and her tightness welcomed him.

She yawned as she woke up, her body was on automatic pilot and she stood up and stretched, her flexible body showing and absorbing every bit of light that poured into the room, she walked into the bathroom just to crash into someone, "Sorry" she mumbled and walked around whatever had stopped her, a wall? Something grabbed her, had the wall grown arms? Nah.

She blinked and her eyes focused, there, in front of her in all his glory, a naked Uchiha was looking at her body, and she could see his excited manhood rise, she blushed and looked away as quickly as she could. "Please put clothes on!" she squeaked as she ran past him and into the bathroom. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, she froze. "after your surgery today, you will come with me. And I will not wait any longer, honey", he mumbled and pulled his pants up, a few hand signs later and she was alone.

She would give Lana a bone marrow donation and then she would betray her country by leaving with Sasuke Uchiha, but she had chosen what she thought would be for the best of the village. She would do her best and with her fate sealed, she made her way to the hospital.

Lana was waiting and even though Sakura didn't see it, so was Sasuke.

She smiled at the small child as the pre-op room was being occupied by the sick girl, they were getting ready and soon she would be on the bed, with a needle the size of a frickin' arm on her pelvis bone. But she would do it, for her. For her wellness, for her happiness.

She deserved a normal life without medication, sickness and all that came with the big weight of being a leukemia patient. And she knew it all because it was her mother who had suffered the same disease, and it was her own aunt who had died from melanoma. She knew all about pain, and so did her father who was currently resting in heaven after being attacked in an ambush during a Black Ops mission.

It was a couple of hours later when she was re-installed in a hospital room, her lips hurt from biting on them in order to keep her from screaming, she would not lie when they asked it if it hurt like hell, because it did, but it eased the pain a bit knowing she had helped Lana. Without being aware of it, she fell asleep on her side. And it was not until a couple of hours later when she woke up grogilly, the time was near 7:30 pm and her eyes shot open, Sasuke! She had slept through it and the pain on her lower back was still there, pulsating.

She whimpered as she tried to sit up, she had to get out of here, and as she struggled to get up, the door opened and she heard foot steps, "Sakura, lay the fuck down". She winced from the harsh tone his voice held and tried to, but it hurt. And there he stood, with a pissed off face, his fists clenched and his jaw tight. He looked as if he was in pain himself, and he was, why the fuck was she strapped into a bed, in pain?, why had she had surgery on herself? And why the hell was he so pissed she hadn't been given any pain medicine?

And for some reason, it angered him that she was so selfless, she was in pain and yet… and yet he couldn't do anything, and that was one of the many reasons she was slowly becoming his lover, and once he took her in his arms, she forgot about her pain and wondered why he was doing all of this.


	3. All of my secrets will be given to you

It was not until two whole days later when she was discharged, and Sasuke didn't like it at all, they were already out of Konoha, the land he had promised himself he would never return to, why had he done it? Oh right, for her. And for reasons unknown to him, he didn't completely regret it.

He remembered the first time he saw her after his defection from the village, and he also noted bitterly he was still with the Snake Sanin, but she had grown so much. She looked at him straight in the eye and a challenge was born, he would have fought her too if not for that idiot that stepped in, and my surprise was there, well hidden.

Sakura was a national treasure, everyone loved her and she cared for everyone, but then again, she loved him, and he cared about her, contrary to popular belief, she was his friend, one of his very very (exaggerated) few. And yet he left her there, he had worried for some time with the what if's, she was defenseless on a bench and then, the troubling thoughts left his mind when he saw her in that old base, she was strong enough to lift that wannabe from his feet, and yet she looked worried for him, bitterness washed over him when he realized he was being ignored for that fucking idiot.

And when he said her name, her eyes widened, she looked so innocent for a moment, and he felt lightweight too, but that was a lie and he saw through it, it felt nice to feel that but he mentor was there, and he needed to set the record straight. He couldn't have any ties with anyone.

Yet it was until after defeating Itachi and learning the truth, he not only wanted to have her, but he wanted the village destroyed, and everyone had to suffer. He smirked as he thought about that time, now he had what he really wanted, Sakura. And she would get used to it.

He walked as confident as he could, he had no fears, he was Sasuke fucking Uchiha, the frickin' otokage, everyone respected him and even though he cared nothing for the people, he had to keep ruling. He knew no one would dare to mess with him, and he opened the door where his Sakura had been resting, imagine his delight when she was in the middle of changing.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and covered her chest, her relief washed in when she sae it was him, and he saw that too. The ever glowing smirk was on his face and he shut the door with his foot, the click was heard and she looked so good to eat in that moment, he couldn't control himself, he walked to her, his shirt falling off and falling on the floor. Her eyes widened and she blushed, it was rather a mystery of why she blushed like that when she had seen him before like this and wearing less.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm in the middle of changing!" she said and her voice trembled, she was already aroused and she did not like that fact, but she welcomed him when his tongue entered her mouth in an open kiss, she moaned lightly and his large hands cupped her bottom, pushing her up and thus making her wrap her long legs around his hips, the shirt that had covered her chest was now forgotten on the floor. He smirked in delight when one of his hands trailed her back and she shivered, but when his hand reached his goal, she moaned hard.

His fingers were pinching her hardened nipple and she shut her eyes, it was a bit painful but after that it was all ecstasy. His thumb brushed over the hardened peak and she bit her lip, trying to not be too loud, he kissed her roughly, "Don't do that", he ordered and she shook her head, "No, no Sauske-kun, I can't- I will no- AAAhhh!" her pleasured scream echoed through the room as his mouth found her breasts and his fingers her core. He mused as he pleasure her, she was a screamer. And he liked that in her.

Finally, his erection was throbbing against his pants and he couldn't stand it any longer, he tore off his pants and shoveled into her with enough strength to make her yelp, "Aah, Sas-uke-KUN!" it was all it took to lose all his control and soon enough, she was gripping onto the sheets, his eyes warned that if he didn't keep alert, they would close in pure pleasure, instead, he grabbed her knees and lifted, pushing even deeper into her.

Her hands gripped his forearms instead and he smirked, his tongue was licking and his teeth were nipping at her neck, her head thrown back and her eyes shut in pleasure, his Sharingan activated and he watched her closely, capturing every detail. Everything was now sealed in his mind and he shuddered when he felt his own pleasure building up, she tightened around him and whimpered as she reached her own peak, driving him insane and wanting more…

She laid in his bed afterwards and covered herself with the sheets, falling asleep. He watched her, the way she covered herself, the way she wasn't near him, he didn't like it. Of course he had sex before, and yet he hated the way women thought of themselves as important to cuddle to him. He would stand up and push them away, no one had that privilege.

He carefully pulled her towards him, trying to not wake her, she moved a little and he froze, what was he doing? She mumbled something and cuddled to him, her head resting on his chest and his hand laid itself on her hair, twirling one of her locks absently minded. She was warm and real and she loved him, he knew it. Deep down he really wished she would.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxX

She woke up to a warm body and something touching her hair, Sasuke-kun was laying beside her and she thought it was a dream, it must have been, she reasoned and slowly pushed herself up, he looked frozen yet not surprised, his fingers dropped the lock of hair they were holding and she kissed his neck tenderly. The butterfly kisses were spreading and she reached his lips, kissing him once and going back to his chest, where she laid back down, she closed her eyes again and she was out like a rock.

He couldn't breath, it was so fucking confusing, he was Sasuke Uchiha, he ruled without mercy and his hands were tainted with blood and pain, he didn't regret most of it but somehow, he never felt fear, he never froze and why the hell did this woman cause him so many sensations? He wondered while a shy knock was heard, he didn't want to answer but Sakura was starting to stir.

He stood up and grabbed his pants from the floor, he opened to meet one of his army captains, "What?" he hissed and the man flinched, "Uchiha-sama, the battalion is almost here and Karin-sama is with them, will you see her?" he asked, Sasuke fumed, he had been interrupted for that slut? "I'll decide that myself" and he closed the door with a slam.

She had heard everything, Karin-sama? Was she one of Sasuke's lovers too? She had been used, a fuck toy indeed and it hurt. A lot. She stood up quickly and put on the dress she had earlier, Sasuke was just coming and she had to get out of here, she didn't grab shoes, knowing she would have no time, a jump out the window and she was running to the forest surrounding the manner, she needed to see but the tears were blinding her vision, she only prayed he would not follow.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxX

He was pissed, but when he saw the empty bed and the faint smell of her lingering, he was furious. The open window was enough proof and he still felt her chakra running away, no one outsmarted him. Not even her, he chased and as he ran, he planned, and as he planned, his arousal grew. Sakura was going to pay for this.

She was close and he knew she knew he was too. There she was, she was running blindly and a sudden chakra flare warned him, she was going towards the cliff, she was going to jump! That fucking crazy woman of his! Just as she was reaching her goal, she was pulled into a hard body, her mind warned her but it was too late, she couldn't wipe the tears fast enough, "Sakura" he growled with anger but it all dissolved when he saw her tears, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed in frustration and that pushed her over the edge, no pun intended. "If you just want a fuck toy get someone else Sasuke!"

He growled, a fuck toy? He had those before, but he wanted Sakura, did she not see that? She was crying and he hated that, he always hated himself for making her cry, instead he shook her by the shoulders, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he growled and she tried to get out of his grip, she was being pushed against a tree and she didn't like it.

"I know I'm just another fuck toy, Sasuke-k-, Sasuke. Why didn't you just tell me of your precious Karin?" she heard the bitterness in her own voice, and so did he, "But then again, when had you ever told me anything about you? You jus-" she got cut off by his smirk, "You're stupid. Karin isn't precious, fuck, I don't even acknowledge her, Sakura." she was gaping at him, and he sighed, he might as well tell her once in for all. "you're the only woman who has ever been allowed to cuddle to me."

That seemed rational enough, he thought. He watched her close her mouth and stare at him, and then a gurgle of laughs reached his ears, she was laughing? Yes, she was laughing, because what he said was madness and none of it is real. "Oh, I get it, this is another dream", she was now talking to herself.

He growled in frustration, what the fuck was wrong with her? He pushed her further into the tree, and kissed her roughly. His tongue probing into her mouth, in and out. Leaving her whimpering every time it left just to smile when it came back in, never disappointing him.

"Sasuke-kun, I think I might be in love with you again, but then again…" she shook her head and kissed him back, leaving him breathless for a second, she was learning from him and yet her innocence was not corrupted. "I love you," she said and he pushed her into him, not leaving a single space between their bodies. It was frustrating to not be able to pronounce the words she yearned to hear, but his actions would have to be enough for now, until he was brave enough to say them out loud.


	4. Please don't rain on my parade

She had fainted on him, she had fainted on him during the middle of his display of feelings, he was pissed but then again, she must have been tired. When was the last time any of them had anything to eat? And with all of their previous activities, his eyes hardened at her pale face, it was starting to get cold out and she was wearing nothing but a thin layer of cloth, he scowled, stupid Sakura.

While he mused on her idiotic runaway measures, said woman fisted his shirt, and tried to get closer to the warm he was providing, he looked at her and watched her frown in her sleep, she mumbled a few things in her sleep once in a while but the sentence she said was enough to make him stop, "Sa-suke-kun, don't touch me there… you pervert…", was innocent Sakura dreaming of him? He smirked at her flushed face and soon enough, they were back at the manner. He stopped to take an appreciative look.

After all, he had gotten this house for Sakura, besides the top-notch security, it provided sunshine and beautiful gardens, it was peaceful enough to make him want to stay but active enough to make him work. The man who had tried to scam him into buying the lot was now six feet under, cut in many pieces which would never be found, and he didn't regret any of that.

But somehow when he saw her smile, it made him feel tainted, she was so pure, so naïve, so innocent and he hated the fact that he liked having her with him, what happened to emotions make you weak? Or what he always told them, that he had no bonds with them? Were they all lies?

He shrugged inwardly once more, when had he decided to become so honest? Truth to be told, he never really thought into having something with Sakura, after all, it was not in his five-step plan. It was simple actually,

1) Gain Power

2) Defeat Orochimaru

3) Defeat Itachi

4) Survive _(optional)_

5) Play it by year (depending ultimately on 4)

He hadn't expected to see her almost 4 years ago in that cramped up space, she didn't see him and he was glad for that matter, ever since the fight with some Hunter-nin he had been covered in blood, a hint: it wasn't his own. And he doubted she would have liked seeing him like that.

And ever since he saw her heal that kid, he had thought 'Sakura would make a good wife' but then again, when he tasted her almost 5 years later, he realized he didn't want to share her with anyone just yet. Including their own children.

* * *

She smiled as she felt the soft bed under her, she stretched without opening her eyes and felt her hand clash with something, someone hard. She opened her eyes and frowned, her vision still blurry. She blinked and her eyes slowly become focused, "Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled and those male arms surrounded her waist and her stomach grumbled. She blushed out of embarrasment.

He chuckled into her ear, "Stupid, you should have eaten", he said and he sounded like he was scolding her, she smiled and twisted her body to lay on his. She spread butterfly kisses over his chest and he smirked, "Eat something" he said as his fingers neared dangerously her thighs, "Naaah" she mumbled and he stopped her. His grip hard on her leg, " fainted on me, like fucking hell will I allow that again", he said and stood up.

She blushed at his nakedness, and he just smirked. "I'll come back later", "Fine. Don't expect me to be waiting Sasuke-kun" she said as she stood up, her body being covered by the sheets, she turned around to head for the closet but was grabbed by him. "Don't…. walk away from me", he said and I smirked, my mouth acting on its own.

"Yeah, you're the only one allowed to do that, right?" and I pulled away, "Sasuke-kun, I am not going to be your fuck toy, I am not saying you'll love me because, let's face it. You won't, you'll just ditch me for that Karin girl, and I don't think I'll stand for that…" my voice trailed off and he kissed my temple.

"Sakura, you're not a fuck toy, you're my woman. And fucking hell if you think I'll let you walk away from me like that". He let her go, and she sniffled, stupid tears, she cursed and started walking away, just to be pushed onto the wall. The sheet fell and her breasts were now against the wall.

"Sa-suke-kun!" she said and he growled into her ear, "Guess I'll have to make you understand", he said and smirked as he bit her ear, his large hand groped her left breasts and the sudden pressure made her yelp out in pleasure. She bit her lip and he just rubbed her hardened nipples with his thumb and index fingers. She moaned hard and he grinded against her ass.

It was infuriating the way he made her feel, her juices already flowing and his other hand creeped near her thighs, his fingers entering her already wet self and she moaned again, "Oh God, Sasuke-kun! Please just do it!" her pleas were heard and he plunged into her from behind.

"Sakura, listen to me, because I will not repeat it again, I fucking want you to stay with me. Understand", he growled and she nodded hopelessly, it was over in matter of minutes, she was left there against the wall, soaked in her own juices as he zipped his pants up and threw his shirt on, leaving her alone to think about his words.

* * *

He was more than pissed, what the fuck was that about? She had actually doubted his feelings and he had told her, he waited for the Battalion to come and instead, found Karin sitting on his desk. "What the fuck do you want, Karin?" he said and she smiled coyly at him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, they are some very nasty rumors that you've gotten yourself a toy while I was gone, and I just felt the need to keep records straight", she said and he glared. "The rumors are false", he said and she smiled, "Oh, I knew it, of cour-" she was cut off by his words, "Sakura is more than a toy. She's my wife". he said and she just sat there, gaping like an idiot.

"What the…!" she was cut off when Suigetsu got her from behind, "Four Eyes, let him be. Goddammit, he has a right to get himself a decent woman, not a cow like you", he said and Karin started getting pissed, but they were interrupted by a buzz on the monitors, the voice came out loud and clear, "Uchiha-dono, Sakura-dono has gone out to the gardens, should be keep her in?" the voice asked and his eyes narrowed.

"No, which gardens is she at" he demanded and the voice cleared its throat, "East Side, My Lord". He stood up, "Get the fuck out, and Karin. Stop annoying me, Sakura is the one I Want". It was on the way to the gardens that the downpour began, the skies were raining as hard as he'd ever seen them and she was on the other side of the manner.

He reached the rose gardens and she was under the rain, wearing nothing but a white dress, which was now soaked to the last thread of cotton. She had not bindings on and no panties apparently, instead she twirled around, just dancing to her own beat. The fist he was holding the Katana with was cut by the very weapon when he clutched too strongly.

Why the fuck was she doing this? No one else was allowed to see her, and yet she was just dancing like this, all appealing and fuck, his pants had just gotten tighter. His fist clenched again and he hissed as the sword cut deep. The blood oozing out, it was just a hiss but she turned and narrowed her eyes, she gasped when she saw him and the blood.

She zoomed to him, and Sasuke was impressed by her speed, she held his hand carefully and made him slowly open it, he watched in wonder, what she would do. She focused her healing chakra into one hand and just placed it on his, as she healed him, he heard her whisper, "Sasuke-kun, you should be careful from now on".

When the glowing ceased, the kissed his hand and he groaned, did she not know what she did to him? He grabbed her other hand and placed it on his crotch, her eyes widened and her mouth opened at the surprise. "Sa- Sasuke-kun…" "God Dammit, Sakura! Stop fucking teasing me and do something about it", her hands moved a bit and her fingers lightly touched over the material, yet he felt it all.

Her hand slipped in and clutched him gently yet firmly, "Sasuke-kun…" she blushed and he closed his eyes, "Sakura…" he mumbled and pulled her closer while her small hand did wonders to him. She really had no idea just how much she affected him, "God Fucking Dammit Sakura, I love you".

Her hand froze when he came and she just stood there looking at him, he growled and grinded against her hand, "Say Something" he said, _anything_, he begged in his mind. She suddenly smiled and he knew that that smile meant she loved him back.

He just took her hand out of his pants and kissed her, "Sasuke-kun, kiss me until I am no longer breathing" she begged and he kissed her again, he pulled back just to be pulled back into her, "No, Sasuke-kun, I'm still breathing…" and with that, he continued his kisses. This was Sakura we were talking about, she did wonders with her tongue and made him feel wonders on the heart matters.

**

* * *

**

That was Chapter 4 everyone! Sorry for the wait, and it's unfortunately a bit shorter but my writer's block is being passed on to other matters, and I hope you liked this too. Comment and Review please, they make me keep writing!

**Stay in tune for the next chapters, and What do You think? What should Sasuke do, Ask her to marry him, or just keep it a secret? I'll let that be a puzzling thought for you.**

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


	5. Tonight I'm Loving you

**Hey DJ, Imma going crazy over you**

* * *

She sighed against his chest, what had just happened? She bit on her lip when she felt his soft caress on her lower back and she unconsciously arched into his body, earning herself a low growl which she felt her face heat to.

She still didn't understand what was happening, in the past 72 hours her life had changed radically, she had been living her normal life as Head of the Konoha General Hospital, healing children and Shinobi when he had entered her life and made it turn 360° around.

She frowned, somehow she found herself glad that Sasuke-kun had told her how he felt but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. She wasn't being told of something important and it infuriated her.

She opened her eyes to see him seeping, when had they gotten to their room? She didn't really care but she was soaked and she really wanted a warm bath before she got sick, she tried to shift in order to get out of his hold, but the hand around her waist just tightened and she sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to get up", the handsome man just ignored her and growled as if that would silence her, she bit his shoulder gently and he opened his eyes lazily, "I am going to get sick if I don't regulate my body temperature. In simple words, I need a warm bath", that got a reaction for he smirked and sat up, bringing her up too.

"A bath. Together" and with that she found herself suddenly in his arms as he took long strides towards the master bathroom, she clung to him and giggled at the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha, merciless ruler of Sound having a bubbling bath.

He looked down at her and she just smiled and shook her head, her lower back was still aching but he didn't need to know that just now, and with that she found herself being ripped off her dress and into a warm bath which made her sigh in pleasure.

She closed her eyes as she felt the hard chest behind her and his legs trapped her between his, "Sasuke-kun, why is there a battalion here?" she asked, suddenly curious and he didn't answer, "Hn" was all she got after a minute and she frowned but let the matter slip. She'd find out later, she let her head rest against his collarbone and mumbled something before the relaxing aromas in the room made her fall asleep, for her world turned black.

* * *

He looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms, and pondered on her previous question. So she had heard about the battalion, so what? She wouldn't stop the war that was going to become between Sound and Leaf. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

With a smirk he thought of the pleasure he would have to destroy the country that destroyed his life and his family. His brother would be rightfully avenged and no one would stop him.

With that he sat in the giant bathtub for an hour or so until Sakura was warm enough and the water cold, she was still asleep as he picked her up from the water, the sudden cold air making her nipples harden and he smirked, she was asleep but would be woken up soon.

Then he remembered the fact she had mentioned something about getting sick and took a towel before drying her off and pulling an Uchiha shirt of his on her and a pair of panties before changing himself. He had important matters to attend to and with that he left the room, leaving a pink haired woman draped in the sheets and comforter, sleeping noiselessly and with a pink hue on her face.

He walked towards the room that had become his office for the past months and walked in, his faithful Kusanagi Katana on his hip and the figures in his office shivered in fear at his sudden appearance. He smirked and sat done, his Sharingan already activated and he looked at the figures on the right.

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were sitting in comfort and looking at some books or playing with a sharpened kunai, he narrowed his eyes at the governor of Sound sitting in the individual seat besides them and he squealed.

"Uchiha-dono! We gathered here because… well, according to your… teammates? The Battalion is ready and Sound Shinobi from all around the country are getting ready for the fight against Leaf. But master, if I may… when would you like to start the attack?"

Pitiful, he turned to Suigetsu and said man grinned and stood up with a chuckle, "We'll be attacking in approximately 72 hours. So get fucking ready for it" and it went on.

His mind had been able to multitask ever since he was 8 years old and his life had been pulled apart by who he thought was his brother, and part of it was listening to the public figures of Sound go on about merchandise and attacks while the other thought of Sakura and how she would fucking react to War against their hometown.

She would just have to stay out of it for now. Because he wouldn't let the matter slide so easily out of his hands for his lover, not even for her.

* * *

She froze, she knew something had been up, but this was unmistakable. She ran away from the door and masked her chakra so he wouldn't know she had heard them, thank goodness the room was not sound-proof ironically but god dammit! That was… war?

Sasuke-kun was going to declare war against Naruto? Why? Why would he do that? She looked down at her hands as she sat in the garden, it was sunny out and the view was gorgeous but she couldn't careless, war?

Had he known about Uchiha Itachi's mission to assassinate the Uchiha Clan? He must of but war, he would destroy everything she cherished. And the other man, he had said 72 hours? That little time for such destruction. She couldn't allow it!

She frowned as she planned, what _could_ she do? Warn Konoha? Try to change Sasuke's mind? There wasn't much but she would try anything. The mere idea of everything being destroyed was too much and adding to the fact that her damn period was coming was even harder!

God, she wished there was some kind of jutsu to stop that certain time of month! But it was unnatural because the female body needed to rid of that egg that hadn't been used, and she was already using a heavy jutsu of anticonception. She didn't want kids in this _situation_, in a time where all she was was Sasuke's something.

God, why was this so hard? She crossed her legs and the kimono she was wearing wrinkled but she didn't bother, and it was about ten minutes later when she heard those footsteps. They were so relaxed that she immeadiately knew who they belonged to and she tensed without being abe to stop it.

She could act like a bitch or she could be the doll and just pretend to let slip the whole matter. What would she do? Bitch it was.

"Sakura. Go back in the house", she clenched her fists, and she turned to Sasuke with narrowed eyes, which he rose an eyebrow to. "I want a little more time out here, if your majesty doesn't mind" she all but snapped at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the fuck is your problem" he sneered and she stood up, not noticing how her kimono rode up her leg, showing some of her milk white thighs, "I want to spar with someone, but seeing as you're this overprotective ass that won't let me speak to anyone, who am I supposed to spar with?" she bit back and he chuckled.

"You won't be sparring anytime soon, Honey. We need to go inside before I fuck you out here" and her eyes widened and before she knew it, her fist had summoned chakra and she was trying to land a punch at her… lover? What was he?

He disappeared in time, damn it be his speed and reappeared behind her, hitting a join which effectively stopped the chakra flow to her hands and she fell into his awating arms, "Sakura, I siggest you calm down", but she snarled at him.

"Yes, because you're so calm about destroying my- Our hometown! I won't allow it! I don't care if I have to fight you and die for it, you hear me! I won't let you take that away from me too!" he kissed her and bit on her lip hard, as a punishment. She growled and and fisted his hair into her small hands, pulling, and he pulled her towards him, cradling her ass and pulling her up towards his face, biting and kissing with so much force and passion that would have made bystanders blush if there were any.

He pulled her even closer and one hand grabbed her breast, squeezing and making her moan out in pleasure, her hand in return went into his nin pants and her nails gently scraped his manhood, making his groan into her mouth.

Whoever said Sakura Haruno didn't play dirty was so wrong, but she couldn't care less at the moment. He pushed her against the grass and returned to ravishing her neck and collar bone making her moan out and arch against him, grinding her hips against his.

It seemed they were going to have sex on the grass in the garden, in public. But she couldn't care any less because his hand was already pinching her jewel and making her go wild for him.

She would have to talk to him after this, for her brain had shut off minutes ago and she didn't regret it.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's degradingly short but that was all I could give you this time! and I am SO sorry for making you wait until now for an update. Hope you love it as much as I did. **

**Mewwl. who knew Sakura was such a vixen? HO HO HO HO I did! What do you think about it? Read and Review ;)**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


End file.
